xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Balrantu Missionaries
= Balrantu Missionaries = = Table of Contents = Balrantu Missionaries Devices and uniforms: Deity: Goal: Territory: Genesis: Present: Alliances: Enemies: Leadership: Divisions: Code & Prohibitions: Festivals: Recruitment: Typical Members: Generally Known: In-Character Quote: Contact: OOG RED FILE: Devices and uniforms: There is no formal uniform, but their holy symbol is always an ankh. Deity: Balrantu, god of animals, survival, nature’s justice and the wild hunt (an old god presumed dead long ago, now mysteriously returned). Goal: To spread the word of Balrantu’s rebirth and his return to the heavens of Xaria. To find others willing to pray to Balrantu for his divine gifts (i.e. converting divine mages). Territory: This is a new movement, so it has no real geographical claim in any particular country as yet. Genesis: Some 1400 years ago, when Tarnaal still existed in the world as a lush paradise, a wandering seer prophesied to a young prince Kajeh that a god gone mad would one day destroy his kingdom. The prince spent much of his life questing for the identity of the god and the means to stop him and save his homeland. After a lifetime of searching, he found a weapon of supreme power capable of hurting an immortal. Kajeh learned that it was Balrantu, god of animals, survival, nature’s justice and the wild hunt, who would destroy his land. To call Balrantu down from the heavens, Kajeh bid his High Mages create such a gift for the god, he would have to appear personally to accept it. They slaved for seven years, until their skill and power created a living dragon as a divine tribute. Balrantu appeared in Tarnaal to receive his gift, and with the weapon in hand, Kajeh met the god in combat. When he destroyed the god, the blast laid waste to his realm -- just as the prophesy promised -- leaving a desolate desert where Tarnaal once stood. Balrantu’s destruction was so complete that he did not even survive as a death god, his spirit no longer walked the heavens, it had been shredded and ripped asunder. However... the divine essence of a god cannot ever be entirely erased out of existence. Something happened to the shards of Balrantu’s spirit. The tiny glimmers of godstuff that used to be Balrantu were scattered like seeds across Xaria. From these, the Beast Lords were born, and from the Beast Lords came the beastmen. For centuries, the voice of Balrantu has been silent on Xaria, his spheres of influence passing to other gods. But then, in the year 503, Balrantu’s voice was heard once again. At first it was only a whisper in the wind, and then it came as an echo in the darkness to a humble slave in Nost’Kare -- a beastman. The voice told him the above story of Balrantu’s death (and this is the tale that all priests learn when they commune with Balrantu), and that he has returned from his long absence to reclaim his dominion over his spheres of influence. What is not known is how Balruntu has made his return, or why it has happened now. Present: There might be only one priest of Balrantu at present -- that lone beastman who heard Balrantu’s voice in his slave den, or there could be others scattered across the land whom Balrantu has spoken to, each of them unaware of his fellow missionary priests. Word of Balrantu’s presence is in the process of spreading slowly and carefully throughout the land. Alliances: None known. Enemies: None known. However, other gods may not like Balrantu trying to make a comeback and reclaiming some of his celestial territory from them. Leadership: There is no church or organization as yet. Each priest travels alone and answers directly to Balrantu in his prayers and meditation. Divisions: None. Code & Prohibitions: There are no formal codes or prohibitions as yet. But some of Balrantu’s teachings are the following: All animals have a strength and a weakness. Use your strengths and protect your weaknesses. Only the strong survive. The weak must work together to become strong. When the skies are clear, forage for food. When the skies are dark, find cover. Kill for need, not for pleasure. When a thing has no more use, its end is near. Beware the sound of the horn, for it heralds the hunt. Festivals: None yet. Recruitment: Very selective. The Balrantu Missionaries do not want to blanket Xaria with word of his coming like scattershot. In this rebuilding stage, Balrantu needs strong devotion from a few, not half-hearted prayer from many. These few will be his anchors and provide the solid foundation for his new church. Therefore, priests of Balrantu do not openly recruit. Instead, they try to demonstrate their own faith as best they can, and demonstrate Balrantu’s will (through the casting of spells) for the benefit of others. Only if someone witnesses the power of Balrantu’s will, and is inspired by it to learn more will the missionary even consider teaching them about Balrantu. If the student continues to show a devout interest and wishes to serve Balrantu’s will by becoming a priest, the missionary will pray with him and see if the student hears the voice of Balrantu for himself. Each missionary carries with him two holy symbols -- one is his own, and the other is for him to pass on to a priest who hears the voice of Balrantu. Typical Members: Balrantu is not just a beastman god (he was a god before there even were beastmen), anyone with an appreciation for either nature, animals, hunting, or the wild would pray to Balrantu for plentiful crops, good hunting, fine weather for travel, etc. Any race, male or female can be a priest of Balrantu. Since there is no formal church yet, missionaries tend to be self-reliant and comfortable traveling alone (huntsmen, woodsmen, trappers, scouts, messengers would all be good examples of former professions before becoming priests). All priests have Trigger and Resurrect spells which they cast in their morning meditation so that they can resurrect themselves once a day. Generally Known: Being a new movement, nothing is known about this sect by the general public as yet. The general public is not even aware of the name Balrantu, though sages with a special interest in Tarnaal may know the story of his death. In-Character Quote: “Balrantu has brought himself back from the dead. Do you think he expects any less from his priests?” Contact: Kevin Thomas OOG RED FILE: Kevin Thomas has some Red File info on Balrantu